Grief And Lie
by dacbc77
Summary: OS Michael découvre que son frère lui a caché des informations.  pre saison 4


_**Grief And Lie**_

**It's Not Over-Secondhand Serenade**

**.com/relevance/search/it%2527s%2Bnot%2Bover%2Bserenade/video/x434pj_its-not-over_music**

La buée avait envahi la salle de bain après qu'il soit resté près d'une heure sous l'eau. L'un des seuls endroits où il se sentait encore bien. Il sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette avant de s'essuyer le corps et de l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Il en prit une autre et se frotta le crâne avec pour y faire disparaître les quelques gouttes d'eau. Sa main vint essuyer le miroir embué, mais celle-ci stoppa son mouvement quand il crut y voir un reflet derrière lui. Il se retourna rapidement.

- Sara!

Personne…comme d'habitude. Il releva les yeux vers le miroir, fixant désespérément l'endroit où elle était apparue quelques secondes auparavant. Il ferma brièvement les paupières, et deux larmes s'en échappèrent. Elles tombèrent en un petit bruit, dans le lavabo. Ses mains vinrent agripper ce dernier, et les jointures se serrèrent. Les mêmes questions, les mêmes reproches tournaient dans sa tête. Il n'avait pu empêcher se qui était arrivé, et il s'en voudrait toute la vie.

- Sara…

Il soupira fortement et se laissa glisser contre le meuble, pour finir assit sur le sol. Il passa les mains sur son crâne, tentant de vider son esprit, mais il ne voyait qu'elle, son visage, ses cheveux, ses lèvres si douces, son regard si tendre. De nouvelles larmes roulèrent venant s'écraser sur son ventre.

Après une dizaine de minutes à ressasser ses souvenirs, à s'adresser tous les tords, Michael se releva, décidé à sortir et trouver un bar où il pourrait oublier sa peine l'espace de quelques heures. Il alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller, enfin plutôt leur chambre, à lui et Lincoln. Son frère laissait tout le temps traîner ses affaires, et Michael le lui reprochait souvent, laissant un peu de sa colère se déverser sur lui. Ce matin encore, il ne faisait pas exception à la règle. Lincoln avait certainement dû prendre quelque chose dans son sac à dos, et un paquet de papiers jonchait maintenant le sol. Il secoua la tête, et ramassa les feuilles pour les remettre à leur place, mais l'une d'elles lui échappa et glissa sous le lit. Il émit un soupir et alla la chercher. Michael tourna les yeux vers le papier qu'il tenait entre les mains, et quand il découvrit son contenu, un rage folle s'empara de lui. Il se leva rapidement et alla dans le salon, où Lincoln et LJ prenait le petit déjeuner.

- Depuis quand tu le sais?

Michael mit la feuille devant les yeux de son frère, qui écarquilla de grands yeux en lisant.

- Mike c'est…

- Réponds-moi Linc, depuis quand?

Lincoln se leva et baissa les yeux vers le papier.

-Linc!

LJ se leva devant la colère de son oncle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Il regarda successivement son père puis son oncle. Ce dernier prit le papier des mains de Lincoln et le donna à son neveu.

- Tiens, regardes combien ton père veut notre bonheur.

Le jeune homme lit se qui était écrit.

_« Quittez le pays et ne dites pas un mot, sinon cette fois nous la tuerons vraiment, et il se pourrait que votre petite famille la rejoigne »_

Il fixa son père de ses grands yeux bleus et Michael reprit son interrogatoire.

- Alors Linc, quand?

Lincoln soupira et murmura légèrement.

- Deux mois.

- Deux mois! Alors c'est pour ça qu'on a quitté le Panama si vite pour revenir ici.

- Michael c'est pour votre bien que je vous l'ai caché.

- Notre bien! Tu rigoles j'espère, tu ne vois pas comment j'étais ces deux derniers mois.

- Ils vous auraient tué si j'avais parlé, toi, LJ et même elle!

- Comment tu as pu me mentir?

- Je voulais vous sauver! Si je te l'avais dit ça aurait continué, et d'autres seraient morts!

- Linc elle est en vie et tu me l'as caché.

- Tu aurais été à leur poursuite et tu serais mort si tu l'avais su! Je t'ai sauvé la vie Mike!

- Tu crois? Parce que moi j'ai l'impression d'être mort depuis que tu m'as dit que elle l'était!

Lincoln baissa les yeux alors que ceux de son frère étaient embués de larmes.

- Tu sais Linc, je croyais que tu me comprenais, que tu savais se que je ressentais….mais….Toutes les nuits je me réveille en croyant l'avoir dans mes bras, mais quand j'ouvre les yeux, elle n'est plus là….Par moment j'ai l'impression qu'elle est à côté de moi, mais quand je me retourne elle a disparut…Je…La seule chose qui me rende heureux, c'est quand je pense à elle, au peu de moment qu'on a passé ensemble.

Les larmes avaient roulé sur ses joues, mais il continuait à fixer son frère, qui gardait la tête baissée. LJ avait suivi la scène sans dire un mot, choqué par se qu'il venait d'apprendre. Les mâchoires de Michael se serrèrent en voyant que Lincoln ne bougeait toujours pas.

- Tu me dégoûtes Linc!….Encore une fois tu n'as pensé qu'à toi, qu'à ta vie.

- C'est faux!

Il avait relevé soudainement les yeux.

- Ah oui?

- J'ai pensé à notre bonheur à tous. Fini la course, plus besoin de se cacher, on reprend une vie normale…

- Et Sara?…..Elle est enfermée quelque part, seule….Tu as pensée à elle, à ce qu'elle doit ressentir?

Lincoln ferma brièvement les yeux et Michael secoua la tête avant de partir dans la chambre. L'aîné se rassit en passant ses mains sur son crâne. LJ, lui, resta debout face à son père, tenant toujours la lettre entre ses doigts. Quelques minutes après, Michael ressortit de la chambre avec un sac à dos, et traversa la pièce sans leur jeter un regard.

- Mike! Où est-ce que tu vas?

Il s'arrêta net, et regarda son frère avec des yeux remplit de colère.

- Je vais la chercher!

- Tu peux pas faire ça Michael!

- C'est peut-être toi qui va m'en empêcher?

Lincoln baissa la tête.

- C'est bien se que je pensais.

- Oncle Mike!

- Prends soin de toi LJ, tu vas me manquer.

Ils échangèrent un regard, et Michael sortit de l'appartement en claquant la porte. L'adolescent la fixa quelques secondes, puis partit dans sa chambre, pour en ressortir rapidement avec sa veste. Quand Lincoln le vit se diriger vers la porte, il se leva pour lui barrer le passage.

-Où est-ce que tu vas?

- Avec oncle Mike!

- Quoi?

- Tu nous as menti alors que tu savais très bien qu'on souffrait de sa prétendue mort!

- LJ…

- Moi aussi tu me dégoûtes papa…Tu l'as abandonné!

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Lincoln après qu'il est entendu ces mots de la bouche de son fils.

- Adieu.

LJ passa devant lui, et son père ne tenta pas de l'arrêter. Il avait tout perdu en quelques minutes, et il le savait. Tout ça parce qu'il avait voulu les sauver en abandonnant cette femme qui avait risqué sa vie pour eux.

En bas de l'immeuble, LJ courut rapidement, pour rattraper une voiture qui s'apprêtait à partir. Une fois à son niveau, il toqua à la vitre.

- Oncle Mike.

Le conducteur et lui se regardèrent avant qu'il lui adresse un petit sourire, signe pour le jeune homme qu'il pouvait venir. LJ grimpa en voiture, et tout d'eux s'éloignèrent de cette homme qui leur avait menti, pour aller retrouver la femme qui les avait sauvé.


End file.
